


Clothes Make the Girl's Crush

by Miraculous_Content



Series: MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clothes, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Marinette is a Sleepy Fool and Luka Loves Her, Unspoken Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content
Summary: Marinette just wanted to sleep for the day, but being a normal person requires her not to. She just wishes that she could understand why everyone keeps looking at her weirdly.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MC-Lukanette's "No Context" November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200050
Kudos: 32





	Clothes Make the Girl's Crush

“Marinette!” Sabine called from downstairs. “Breakfast is ready!”

Marinette stirred, groaning as she shifted underneath the covers. It was one of the very few days where she didn’t have anything in particular to do, so the last thing she wanted was to be woken up so early like her mother had just done to her.

Still, she knew it’d be rude to just lie there without responding, so she threw the blanket off of herself and shouted, “ _On my way!_ ”

She yawned, far too tired to be in the waking world but forcing herself up anyway. She didn’t even bother looking in the mirror, accepting whatever nightmare sleeping with her hair down had caused. It was a lazy day and she was determined to keep it that way, especially with how nice and warm she felt.

It was probably the warmest she’d _ever_ felt, really.

She opened her trapdoor, letting out some variation of “good morning” as she descended the stairs, thankful that the smell of breakfast was enough to keep her moving.

Tom, having just set her plate down on the table, turned to greet her with a smile. “Good morni—”

Marinette stopped short of sitting down when she’d noticed that he’d cut himself off, a silly smile breaking out onto his face. She could even hear Sabine giggling behind her.

“Papa? What is it?”

He propped an elbow onto the table and leaned on it, looking at her with interest. “Thinking about anyone today, Marinette?”

“Huh?” She blinked, completely thrown off by the question and way too sleepy for it regardless. “Uh, not really?” She slid herself into her seat, picking up her fork before immediately dropping it as she noted, “Oh, I guess I _am_ thinking about Luka. I hope he likes the jacket I gave him last night.”

Her parents exchanged a glance, making Marinette immediately suspicious. She squinted, retrieving her fork again. “ _What?_ ”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Sabine inquired. Marinette turned to her, confused, and she clarified, “He’s actually been waiting outside the side door for a while now.”

“Oh.” Marinette paused, then straightened on alert, slamming her fork down on the table as mental clarity hit. “Huh?! _Why?!_ ”

“He didn’t want to come in until you were awake,” Tom explained, still grinning away.

She hurried away from the table, groaning and quickly running her fingers through her hair to neaten it. “You should’ve said so! I would’ve been up right away!”

She huffed as she rushed out of the room, mentally preparing a scolding for her parents later. It explained the smiles at least; they’d been messing with her.

She nearly tripped on the way down the stairs due to her fast pace, though still stumbled on the last step and nearly plowed into the door because of it. She scrambled to open it, practically throwing it against the wall as she exclaimed, “ _Luka!_ Hi!” to the person standing on the other side.

Luka kept on a calm smile, though it had more energy than usual. “Hey, Marinette.” He looked down at his jacket, gripping the fabric for emphasis. “I know I could’ve texted you, but I wanted to tell you in person that it’s _amazing._ I was wearing it all evening and it’s one of the comfiest things I’ve ever worn. I don’t know how you did it, but—”

He went to look back up at her, but suddenly choked on his own words, mouth still hanging open as he seemed to really take her in. Marinette, meanwhile, simply blinked, not understanding the pause. She supposed that she looked a _little_ ragged from just getting out of bed, but—

_oh, right, she was still in her pajamas._

Immediately, her hands flew to cover any bare skin that Luka wouldn’t have been used to seeing, only to be thwarted as her fingers touched _fabric,_ not _skin._ Confusion settled in for a few seconds before memories of last night returned to her sleep-deprived mind. Hesitantly, her gaze drifted downwards, her face going pale as cold realization washed over her.

She was wearing Luka’s hoodie-jacket combo; _that’s_ what everyone had been reacting to.

She peered up at Luka, seeing that his eyes were still locked on his clothes she was wearing. Panic spiking, she immediately began taking it off.

“O-oh, wow!” she said loudly. “How did this get here? I’m sorry, there must’ve been a mistake! I’m so out of it in the morning, and it was really cold out, and my parents woke me up so I was tired, and I guess I just picked your jacket up by accident! Don’t you just hate it when that happens? Anyway, _here you go!_ ”

She shoved the mass of fabric into his arms, turning on her heel and fleeing in the other direction. She couldn’t even take the first few steps before she heard the clothes hit the floor and felt Luka’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to him and keeping her there. She squeaked, blushing all the way to her ears, but didn’t force him away.

“Is that the truth?” he asked quietly, voice heavy with an emotion she didn’t dare call _hope._

She shifted, trying to swallow her nerves while remaining wrapped in his hold. His tone alone indicated that he knew her story was a lie, and she had already felt bad for lying in the first place. He was just too perceptive, and it was one of the many things she loved about him.

“…N-no,” she admitted. “It’s not.”

He hugged her tighter, burying his face in the spot between her neck and shoulder. She could feel him exhale against her skin and shuddered at the sensation.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered, “It was just—you left your jacket and you wear it all the time so I always remember how it felt whenever we hugged or anything, t-then I missed you after you left and I wanted to know how it felt to wear something of yours and it ended up being really w-warm so—” Her voice briefly cracked. “— _I slept in it_ and I know it’s weird and I’m sorry again—”

“No,” Luka gently interjected.

“H-huh?”

“It’s not weird at all, at least not to me,” he whispered, his face apparently making a home in her hair. “You don’t think I’d wear _your_ jacket all the time if I was shorter than you?”

“Wh—” She blinked, jarred put of her panicked state by that reaction. “Really…?”

“Mhm,” he hummed in reply. He paused, thoughtful, then raised his head up to add, “I wish I was, actually, now that I think about it.”

“ _L-luka!_ ” she gasped.

He chuckled happily, apparently unphased by her reaction. It finally registered with her that he was truly, honestly charmed by her wearing his jacket. She’d gotten so used to people judging her that—

…Well, Luka _was_ always the exception.

“T-then—!” She turned her upper body around in his arms, their faces mere centimeters away. “I’ll make a jacket that’s really big on me, a-and I’ll wear it all the time, and then you can wear _that!_ ”

His surprised expression melted into a warm smile, and it only _then_ occurred to her how close their faces were. She wasn’t sure her face had _ever_ been that close to his, actually. His eyes were the same pretty blue that they always were and his pink lips were twice as tempting when he smiled like that.

“Please do, Marinette,” he replied.

Deep down, she knew he was referring to the jacket idea, but her body wasn’t listening. Her lips met his, and she didn’t have time to doubt the impulse because he immediately kissed her back. His loosened his hug on her so she could comfortably face him, then tightened it right back up to pull her close. She slipped her hands underneath his Marinette-brand jacket, sliding her hands along his back to embrace him in return. Luka hummed contentedly, one hand moving up the back of her shirt to stroke along her spine. Though he was careful not to touch her bare skin, she shivered anyway.

They pulled apart with a soft clicking noise after what was probably _far_ too long when her parents were in the same building as them. Marinette reluctantly pulled her hands away, occupying herself by toying with the fabric of the jacket he was wearing.

“S-s—” She swallowed, knowing it shouldn’t have been a hard question considering they’d just _made out._ “Stay for breakfast?”

He grinned like the absolute dork that he was, his hands moving to hold hers. “Not long enough. Can I stay for lunch too?”

She unintentionally mirrored his grin, nodding eagerly. “Please do, Luka.”

He closed the door behind him while she picked up and put his hoodie+jacket combo back on, the two eagerly holding hands as they ascended the staircase.


End file.
